Next Door
by FallenGamer
Summary: Love hating Mulder comes across his new Neighbors the Scullys... Can Dana help Mulder believe in love again? Can Mulder Save Dana from the Hormonal boy in college? Please R&R :)
1. Red head

**Next Door **

**Mulder POV:**

Beep Beep Beep!

What the hell is that noise? I ask myself while moving my hand out from the warmth of my cover. Realizing it's my wake-up call I spring up wondering if I was late again. I rub the sleep from my eyes and look at the time; it read 6:30am. Tooooo early! I lay back down calming my dream once again. Just as I was about to leave for 'Dream Ville' I hear a voice.

"Fox mom said get your ass up now!" My baby sister Sammy Yells while jumping on my bed.

"Sammy give me 5 minutes please," I beg pulling the pillow over my head.

"Nooooo get up now or I'll tell mom about you sneaking out last night," I jump up.

"How did you know about that Sam," I questioned lifting my right eyebrow up.

"I heard a noise and came to check it out," she shrugged. "Where were you going anyway?"

"You don't need to know Sam," I moan while standing up with a banging head ache.

"Fine I guess you won't mind me telling mom then do you?" she giggled.

"Sam just trust me please, it's something I don't want mom to know," I beg making my famous puppy eyed look at her. She sighed and nodded making her way out from the room. God she is growing up so fast, already 14 years old. I take a fast shower then put my favourite white t-shirt and black jeans and make my way down stairs to find my mom singing to Elvis, while finishing breakfast off.

"Hey mom," I say to her as I take my seat next to Sammy.

She smiles "Good morning Fox you ready for school," I groan and take a piece of toast.

I shake my head answering her question.

"I've heard there is a new family moving in next door a married couple, I think they have 2 children around your ages and 2 which have moved out," my mother happily announced. Great fresh meat for the air heads at school I sigh, whoever it is I already feel sorry for them.

"Is one of those children a boy mom?" Sammy asked I eyes shot to her, no way in hell was she dating.

"Why would it matter Sam you're not going to be dating until I move out," I raise my voice a bit trying to get the point across. She just rolls her eyes so I glance at my mom for help she just shrugs.

"I think there is a boy who is 14 and a girl who is 18 why Sammy?" my mom wonders, is she blind we are talking about Sam here the girl who has been trying to date for the past year and a half.

"Ooh Fox a girl who is your age," I rolled my eyes.

"NO!"

"Why Fox you have never had a girl apart from that cow—"

"Samantha Mulder don't use that word under this roof understood?" my mother cut of and Sam nodded but happily carried on.

"Anyway since that Diana who cheated on you," my heart once again broke. Diana was my first ever girlfriend for 3 years she was my first and everything but then I found her one night with my (Ex) best friend in her bed. From that night one I swore on my life I would wait for that one person I would spend forever with. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my motorbike keys. (My Baby!) Yamaha r1, a gift from my dad before he left for his 5th. My dad was a Sargent in the USA Navy. God I miss him so much. I kiss my mom on the head and ruffle my sister's hair much to her dislike and make my way to college.

"Ah he is so hot!" a voice spoke as I parked my bike. God don't they understand that I'm just here to study. Climbing off I picked up my rucksack and make my way into school.

"I heard there was a new girl in school today," god gossip picked up fast, I rolled my eyes.

"Did you see her, she's well hot," some jocks spoke, I felt discussed with them.

"Hmm wonder if she could go out with me," they continued, I took my seat at the back of the English room, placing my rucksack under the table.

"Hey Fox you seen the new girl?" my best mate John Doggett said while taking a seat next to me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"No haven't, anyway what's the big deal about her?" I wondered. John just stared at me like I was insane.

"What?" I questioned.

"Dude how could you have not seen her she is a hot red head, if I was with my baby girl Monica I would ask her out," I laughed. I was about to answer him when an angel walked into the room followed by a group of hormonal boys. For god sake. She is amazing in every way, the way she holds her bag close to herself, the way she stands, and I want to run my fingers through her red hair. She turned her head towards me, my eyes meet hers, my whole world stops in time, and god her eyes are so blue. I could stare forever but then I hear a cough near me that's when I realize I'm staring at her! I look down at my desk.

"Dude you are totally into her aren't you?" laughed John.

"No,"

"Really, so staring at her for the past 5 minutes didn't mean anything?" he laughed I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Man,"

"Why because you know I'm getting somewhere?" he was now holding his stomach and laughing at the same time.

"Dude shut up people are looking," I look around to find people looking at me and John in a weird way. Just when I was about to ask them to quite staring Mr Johnson walks in speaks up.

"Mr Doggett care to explain what's so funny?" Mr Johnson shouted, shutting up the class. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"No sir," John answered loudly while kicking me under the table. The teacher nodded and looks around the glass, his eyes stopped on my angel. My angel? What the fuck?

"Ah you must be Dana Scully, am I correct?" he questioned the angel, everyone turned to look at her, god poor girl.

"Err Yes sir I am," her voice was as soft as a bunny. My hands gripped the table, John laughed.

Why do I feel like this? Why today? Why her? Questions run through my mind. Dana Scully huh? I've heard that name before somewhere. Scully….

"Well welcome to the class, why don't you tell us about yourself," she looked nervous.

"Err Well I'm Dana, I just moved from Annapolis, Maryland, I have 2 brothers and 1 sister, I'm into dancing "All the boys started whispering making her UN easy.

"Would you dance with me baby?" Came from a low life.

"Want to Hook up, we can dance all night long," that pissed me of none should treat a woman like that.

"Drake Shut the hell up and give her some respect or I'll tell everyone about the teddy bear you still sleep with," I shouted. John looked at me shocked; I have never stuck if for anyone before. Drake Looked at me with a pissed off look. The whole class started laughing even the teacher.

"Well after that comment, I think we need to start on with the class, Thank You Miss Scully," he turned around and started to speak about Romeo and Juliet. Oh Great stupid love story. Half way through the class I felt a pair of eyes on me so I turn my head to be captured with bright blue eyes. We stare at each other for a number of minutes. God what does this girl to do me? John knocks my arm to bring me back. I look at him then look at my angel to find she is writing something down. Maybe I should start doing some work.

The rest of the day was rubbish apart from gym which is my favorite as coach lets me help out in. Coach Dom is a family friend who had been on tour with my father for a number of times but chose to become a gym teacher when his wife gave birth to his son. Throughout gym my mind is in one place, Dana! Gym went fast and by the time it was finished it was home time. Thank God. I walk down the gym hallway but stop when I hear a sweet sound of music coming from an old classroom. Who is in school at this time? I turn to the room and glance through the door window. I was shocked to see my angel dancing her heart out. It was amazing I just wanted to watch forever. It's now or never I told myself. I raised my hand to turn the door knob but froze when the music stopped. Shit did she see me? I run down the hallway to the car park and climb on my baby; this might not be your baby soon my mind spoke. What? I needed to clear my mind. When I was about to put my helmet on the school doors opened reviling a stunning red head. Ooh God I'm doomed. She turned to me and smile; I smiled back and set off down the street. As I turn into my drive way I see that the new family next door have moved in and are talking to my mother over the fence.

"Ooh Fox come here dear I want you to meet our new Neighbors," my mum ran over to me pushing me in the way of the couple. I smiled at her and walked over to them.

"Ah you must be Fox Mulder I've heard a lot about you," a strong looking man spoke and held is hand out for mine.

"Yes sir and I hope good things," I took his hand then held my hand out for a woman.

"William and Margret Scully," she answered. Wait what Scully? Dana Scully, maybe it's their daughter.

"Nice to meet you both," I smiled and spotted a young boy come running over.

"Hey mom," he spoke to Margret, she smiled.

"This is my son Charles, my daughter Dana should be here soon," I nodded my head.

I was about to ask where she was when something hit my head and I heard a round of laughter. Sam!

"Ouch Samantha watch what you're doing for god sake!" I yell rubbing my head. My mom sends me a warning look, what she is the one who hit me.

"Sam stop being rude and meet our new Neighbors please," my mom request.

"Hi I'm Sam," she smiled, ass kisser.

"Well hello there Sam, it's nice to meet you I'm Bill, this is my wife Margret and my son Charles," he smiled. My sisters eyes stopped onto Charles they stared at each other for ages I really wanted to kill that boy.

"Hey Charles you what to play on some Video Games with me," Sam asked, the boy just smiled and walked off with her. I groaned.

"Relax son he is well behaved trust me," Bill answered. I was about to answer when a car pulled up and out stepped my angel, Dana!

"Dana Sweetie come meet Fox and Teena," Mrs Scully ushered her daughter. My angel looked me in the eyes and looked at the ground, pink covering her cheeks.

"Hi I'm Dana," she shook my mom's hand and nodded to me. I was a bit sad that she didn't take my hand; I wonder what it's like. Mulder! My mind screams at me. I nodded back.

"Do you 2 know each other," her dad asked.

"Yes sir we have most classes together," I answered nervously. I move my feet side to side.

"Ah anyway would you like to come around for a cup of Coffee Teena?" asked Mrs Scully, my mum nodded and left with them leaving me and Dana standing there awarded.

"Hey," I spoke.

"Hey," she replied.

"Welcome to San Diego," I spoke not knowing what to say. She smiled at me.

"Thanks and thanks for standing up to that jerk in English," she spoke her breath was so close to my face I couldn't breath.

"No problem none should be treated like that, he is just a jerk,"

"Yeah I know plenty of them," a hint of sadness in her voice. Her head looks down, my heart dropped to my stomach. Thick fast Mulder. I place my thumb under her chin and lift her face up so her eyes were looking into mine.

"Do you want to talk about it over a cup of Coco?" I offer. She laughs and nodded her head. I removed my hand now realizing the electric current has vanished. Strange never felt that before.

We walk into my house to find my sister and 'that boy' giggling on Xbox. I groan. I was about to go over there when I felt a soft hand on my arm pulling me into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Charles and your sister he isn't like that trust me," I nodded my head at her and went to make some Hot chocolate. We sat at the table looking at each other in silence.

"I've had my heartbroken about 2 months ago," she whispered softly. My heart dropped I passed her a mug of hot Chocolate; she placed her hands onto it and smiled at me.

"Well I can tell you this that the guy doesn't know what he has lost," I smile at her, her cheeks go red. She looked down again.

"I went out with this girl called Diana for 3 years she was my first for everything, 2 days before I was going to give her a promise ring I caught her in bed with my best friend, I was so mad I thought about running away or doing something stupid," my eyes started to get wet, Dana grabbed my hand and squeezed tight, telling me to go ahead, so I did.

"but then I thought about my family and the family I could have with that one special girl, the next month my family moved here and I started to get my study's up," I smiled at her.

"My first ever boyfriend cheated on me because I told him no," she cried, what a fucking jerk if I ever see him I'm going to hurt him bad for hurting an angel.

I stand up and walk over to her and hug her tight.

"Shh its OK he's not worth it, if he couldn't wait then he didn't deserve you," I whispered against her head. I brushed my thumbs against her wet cheeks smiling at her; from now on I promise myself that I will protect her from jerks like him.

**Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Hot Coco

**Next Door- Chapter Two.**

**BPOV:**

After having the best hot chocolate with Edward I said thanks and goodbye, made my way next door to find my mom laughing with Mrs Mulder in the kitchen.

"Hey Sweetie you okay?" my mom asked catching my walking passed the kitchen door.

"Yeah I'm good," I grab a glass of water.

"Fox is handsome isn't he?" Mrs Mulder spoke, as the words left her mouth, I chocked on the water that was about make its journey down my throat.

"What?" I chocked.

"Nothing," Mrs Mulder laughed with my mom, while I blushed bright red. I walked off to my room.

Looking out my window I saw a room across from mine. Wonder who's it is, Fox's or Sam's? Ahh well I say to myself and get some gym cloths for a run to get my mind of things. Once changed I shouted to my mom that I was going for a run. Just as I was about to put my headphones in someone puts their hands over my eyes I giggle.

"Guess who?" a deep voice spoke in my ear, his breath on my neck sending electric shocks throughout my body.

"Brad Pitt?" I laugh.

"Aww Thanks Scully it's nice of you to say I look like him," Did you call me Scully? I like it maybe I could him Mulder.

I turn around and take a look at him.

"Hey," I speak.

"Hey where you off," Mulder asked with fear in his eyes. God those eyes!

"Going for a run to get my mind of things," I smile sadly. He's eyes meet mine once again, Wow.

"Want company?" he asked.

"Sure but you got to keep up!" I laughed running from him. I hear him laugh and run after me.

"Hey no fair Miss Scully," I laugh running towards the park I found on the way to college.

"Slow Coach!" I giggle, but then I feel to strong hands wrap around my waist pulling me to the ground. I laugh hard trying to get away.

"Got yea!" he laughed while tickling me.

"Stoooop!" I scream, giggling. Then I hear someone clear there throat, we shot up looking up to see who it was.

"Mulder! Do you think you were going to get away with your little stunt today," we turned to face an angry looking Drake. Omg! Is he going to hurt Mulder? I look at Mulder he just shakes his head and takes my hand, leading me away.

"Oh I see you have your little whore!" I flinched as Mulder dropped my hand and punched Drake in the jaw sending him crashing to the ground. I gasp looking at Mulder he just looks at me with wide eyes and starts walking towards home.

"Mulder Stop, Talk to me please," I yell following him as fast as my legs could take. Shocked what I had just seen, a 100 things run through my head. He didn't stop.

"Mulder please!" I plead for him to stop and he does, but doesn't turn around. So I walk to face him but I am shock to find tears in his eyes.

"Hey you okay?" I say worriedly while putting my hand on his cheek to move his face so that he was facing back at me.

"I'm sorry Scully," what why? I ask myself.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I just lost it, my dad tells me to never do violence in front of a woman," he turned his face away from me. I just grab him, hugging him to my chest and kiss his forehead.

"It's okay Mulder, no one has ever stuck him for me before," I smile at him, which he returns happily. We stand there hugging for about 5 minutes when Mulder pulls away and looks at me.

He leans forward; OMG is he going to kiss me? What don't think like that Dana! He puts his lips to my forehead, electric shocks run through me at once. They are so soft. He pulls back and grabs my hand and starts walking down the street.

"Scully I'm glad you move here," my heart leaps from my chest, really?

"Aww I'm glad I moved here to," I smile, which he returns. We start walking home as I get to my door Mulder hugs me and whispers goodbye in my ear and leaves for his house. I open my door to find my mom grinning.

"What?" I ask.

"So Mulder huh?" she giggles while putting dinner on.

"No mom we are just friends," I groan.

"Just," she giggles, I roll my eyes and make my way to my room.

"Dinner in 30 minutes Dana!" my mom yells, I smile, God I'm hungry. As I'm walking to my room I hear my brother laughing, hmmm?

I knock on his door and walk in to find him laughing on Xbox.

"Hey Charlie, what you doing?" I ask smiling at him.

"On a game with Sam, why," he answers fast.

"No reason," I laugh walking off, he is smitten.

After my quick shower I walk out in a towel and start searching my draws for my hello kitty PJ's. I see a light in the corner of my eyes; glance to find out that Mulder was standing there with wide eyes, Oh God! I quickly close them blind. Omg please say that didn't happen.

"Dinner kids," my mom yells, I change quick, not believing that just happened, how am I going to face him tomorrow?

"So Charles do you like Samantha?" my dad looks at him while eating his dinner. I giggle, Charles glares at me.

"What NO!" he yells, my mom laughs with my dad.

"Ok just asking," my dad puts his hands up in the air.

I giggle but stop when I feel a pain in my leg.

"Ouch Charles you little brat," I scream; now it's his turn to giggle.

"Oh so how's Fox Dana?" the brat asks, I feel my cheeks burning under the stares. The rest of the dinner went by fast, Thank God! After that I went to my room, finding an outfit for tomorrow. Great I will have see Mulder, I blush. I take a glance out my window to see if he was up but the light was off. Once my head hits the pillow I fall into deep slumber.

"_**Hey Scully, you look beautiful today," I blush, he moves closer and puts his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down. God I love his touch…. **_

"_**Hey Mulder You okay?" I ask, I look at him but then his face turns white, there was pain in his eyes, he falls to the ground.**_

"_**Mulder you okay?," I scream while holding his head on my lap, tears running down my cheeks, I lift my hand up to see blood dripping from my fingers. Then I hear a laugh but my eyes never leave his. The life in his eyes slowly slips from his body. NO! Please don't die, please! **_

"_**MULDER!" I hold his head to my chest.**_

I bolt awake, my heart about to jump from my chest, I grab my coat and go climb onto my roof. The cold air travels down my back. I start to close my eyes when I hear a window slam shut. I glance to see who it was, Mulder!

"Hey Scully you okay?" he climbs onto my roof, sitting next to me.

"Yeah just had a bad dream, what you doing up?" I ask looking at him.

"I heard someone scream my name," he glances at me with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine now,"

"You want to tell me about it Scully?"

"Nah its silly," I hug myself trying to make myself warm. He puts his arm around me, pulling me to his chest, while stroking my hair.

"Nothing you say or do is silly!" he spoke, the rumble from his chest against my ear.

I look up at him. "You got kill in front of me and I didn't know what to do, I was helpless!" I cried. He kissed my head.

"Dana look at me I'm alive it's just a dream, look," he grabs my hand and places it on his chest, "See very much alive," I can feel his heart beat under my hand, Wow! I feel his arm move and go into his bag he brought.

"I brought some of my hot coco as you loved it so much," he smiled and gave me a warm flask. I smile at him in thanks.

"Favorite Color?" he randomly asks.

"What?"

"I want to get to know you more so asks questions is the best answer," he explains with a smile on his face.

"Brown or Green," I say blushing.

"Why you blushing?" he laughs.

"Because it's the color of your eyes," I blush; he laughs and lifts my face towards his.

"Well in that case mines blue," he smiles.

We sit there asking questions for what seemed like ages and then when I first yawned he told me to get into bed much into my dislike I said okay and got into bed, Mulder followed. I glanced at him strange but he just covered me up and kiss my head. The last thing I heard was

"Good-Night Scully,"….


End file.
